


Saint Nicholas

by mixedwithintellect



Series: Saint Nicholas Verse [1]
Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night, text, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: The one where Nick is trying to play matchmaker, (Y/N) has an issue with letters and co-workers, and Harry is 100% guaranteed to be in his rich flat, giggling after sending each reply.A/N: There's a photo in the original, but I can only link to the DailyMail article with the photo in it. If anyone knows how to do this differently, please let me know! I'm still new to this platform and this was the best I could figure out. x





	Saint Nicholas

Key:  **Harry** ,  _Y/N_ , Nick.

* * *

 

## “NICK” started a Chat.

_Nick, what’s this_

A lovely group chat of lovely people.

_Who’s the other #_

**I was going to ask that. x**

It’s Harry

_Harry who._

**Who’s this? x.**

Nicholas Grimshaw.

_No shit Nick. I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Which one of Grim’s friends are you?_

It’s Harry Styles.

**Harry Styles. x**

HA, beat you.

_No offense Mr. Styles, but Nick why did you make this?_

**Mr. Styles ha ha. xx.**

Just wanted to have my two besties in the same chat. Makes things quicker.

_What things !_

If I have something to tell you both, I’ll just send it here.

_I’ll ignore it all the same Nick._

**That’s a bit rude. xxx.**

_I’m sorry, do YOU respond to EVERY cat video he sends ?_

She’s got a point. You both EQUALLY ignore me - so now you can EQUALLY ignore me in the same group chat! 

**I’m saving you under “Doesn’t Appreciate Cat Videos”, (Y/N). x**

_Don’t care, I’m saving you as “xxx my ASS”_

Wow, (Y/N), bit of a temper.

**I like the xs. They spread love, love. x.**

_Sorry, my boss has me all worked up rn. Nick do you have my headphones? Think I left them at yours._

No but Harry has headphones.

**I do. x.**

_Harry also has millions of dollars. Now that we’ve identified our DIFFERENCES why don’t we focus on my lack thereof._

Harry’s more than just a multi-millionaire with dashing good looks and remarkable headphones (Y/N). He’s a loving and caring person. Good friend material.

**I also have this nice brand of memory foam under my mattress. x**

_Riveting._

H you should bring her headphones. You’re not far from her work.

_No it’s okay I’ll just blast angry metal music at my co-workers until they get so driven with rage they mow the building down. It’s a logical solution to all my problems._

**I can do that. x.**

_No, it’s okay! I don’t want to be an inconvenience, it’s only headphones._

HARRY GO THE ADDRESS IS 1419 WESTWOOD AVE.

_Nick what the heck_

**I’m omw. x.**

**With the headphones. x.**

**Not the memory foam. x.**

**Wouldn’t fit in my car x.**

_Phenomenal._

 

_Nick what is that_

That’s your new friend H with some headphones. A reference photo, so you’ll recognize him,

_It’s your new contact photo, XXX my ASS._

**Nick whyyy x.**

It’s a great photo H, the expression on your face speaks wonders.

_I think it’s kind of cute._

ISN’T HE

**Thanks x :)**

…

**Okay, dropped off the headphones at the front desk. Cool job, how’re you liking being a brand ambassador for juices? x**

_It’s my wildest dreams come true. X Factor who, this is where happiness really is._

OK Haz (Y/N) if you’re going to talk boring shit, text each other. This chat is saved for Harry Styles memes and cat videos.

_Sounds good to me._

**Memes? x.**


End file.
